Run, Run as Fast as You Can
by Wick'd Queen
Summary: I had been independent for as long as I can remember and the one time I really start to let someone in... How did it end up so wrong? It was perfect- everything was perfect, he was perfect. When did my life fall apart? When did I start running?
1. Prologue

This is simply a story to see how a new author like me can get some reviews. So please review it and… yeah

"talk"

'_thought'_

_emphasis_

I guess if I get over 15 reviews and a couple of people suggest some ideas then maybe I could continue the story…. It's a possibility

I encourage reads to say what they really thought of the story and **constructive criticism** is welcomed. But I won't tolerate any flaming. Ya dig? Cool.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am NOT in possession of Rurouni Kenshin.

** Run, Run as Fast as You Can**

So bright and vibrant. Warm and sticky. I lifted a hand to my face to touch the wet substance. Blood. Through the windows of the abandoned warehouse, the light from the moon shone on the now dead body of my friend. His fresh blood was all over me.

I couldn't help the broken sob that left my body. I wrapped my arms around myself, afraid, as I tried to stop anymore sounds from leaving my mouth, but it was too late. The killer turned his gaze on me. Amber. Amber eyes still filled with hate and anger burned into me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't look away from those frigid yet magnetic eyes.

As the owner of the eyes stepped away from the lifeless body on the floor and turned around completely to face me, you could see the hate in those eyes was slowly starting to disappear. But that didn't mean that I was any less scared out of my mind.

I took a step back as he stepped forward. It was like push and pull with the way we moved. Started with one step and then another and another and another until I was backed against the wall.

"Kaoru… please believe me when I say that I would never hurt you. You are the only thing that gives me hope in this world; the person that I live for." His deep voice cut through the tension of the room. His voice promised dark and tainted things, nothing like what I was used to hearing.

'_Don't... don't you do that to me. Just…'_ I thought to myself, _'no more lies. Please. I don't think that I could take it._ "Don't you dare say that to me! How _stupid_ do you think I am? Do you really think that I would believe someone like you? Just _who_ do you think you are, Kenshin," I yelled. I stopped talking as yelling just didn't seem to fit the situation. My voice dropped to a hollow whisper as I continued. "Actually no, you're not Kenshin anymore. You're not the Kenshin that I _thought_ I knew. And I'm starting to seriously wonder if you ever were."

He growled and angrily started towards me. I could see his anger rising over the fact that I dare say no to him, that I dare oppose him. _'Well too bad buddy. I guess things don't always go your way.'_ Even on my way to an early death I still had a sense of humor, but just as Kenshin reached out a bloody hand for me a voice called out.

"Back away from the girl Himura," and as we both turned to look at the owner of the voice, I couldn't keep the look of surprise off my face. _No way! It's not even possible for this guy to be here. So then… why is he here? _ I thought quizzically. _"Well maybe if I shut my thoughts up and focus, I could find out."_

Kenshin sneered, "Aoshi Shinomori… what are you doing here?" I could just tell right then that this whole situation just got a whole lot messier. I couldn't believe my unlucky luck, as weird as that sounds.

You see, I was lucky because Aoshi had saved me from a situation that I knew I didn't have the strength or spirit for. But on the other hand, I was unlucky because this was _Aoshi Shinomori_ that we're talking about. As in the leader one of most notorious gangs in Kyoto, and so I ask again what is he doing here? And on a rival gang's territory in a different city for that matter?

"He's here as a favor to me," and in stepped another person I never would have guessed (but totally should've known) would show up here of all places. "I asked him to come here and help me get Kaoru away from you Battousai," Misao answered quietly, the enthusiasm gone from her voice; the use of Keshin's 'nickname' causing me to flinch.

"How did you find out about this Misao? I didn't tell you about this little uh… meeting that Kenshin and I were going to have," I questioned.

"Meeting indeed" muttered Aoshi. At that moment he started towards Kenshin and me, taking a round-about way. All conversation stopped as we watched the skilled leader carefully make his way towards us. "I won't ask again Himura. Move away from the girl," I watch as Aoshi pulled out what looked to be a sword, maybe a katana. It was a legit sword, too. I didn't know that people still used swords in 2011.

By now he was standing a couple of feet to my right, probably waiting for a chance to pull me away from Kenshin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misao take her favorite gun, the .45mm silver and black pistol, out of her purple cropped jacket. I guess she was his back up.

I know, I know. You're probably wondering how I was feeling at this moment, right? Well I can tell you that I was feeling a whole bunch of emotions all at one time: anger, relief, hate, and fear.

I was angry at myself for allowing Kenshin to wiggle his way into my heart.

I was relieved that I could actually count on the best friend that I thought I had cut all ties with, to come through for me in my time of need.

I hated myself for how weak I had become even after I promised to never stop fighting.

But the fear… it was tearing at my brain and body. Its hostile take-over left me trembling. Fear that Kenshin would kill Aoshi and Misao. Fear that I would be powerless to stop him. Fear that he would take me again, back into the darkness I was trying so hard to run away from.

Everyone with half a brain knew about the _infamous_ Battousai. There wasn't a place or person in all of Tokyo and Kyoto that didn't know who he was. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Whatever he wanted, he got without any arguments. Right in front of me was not the Kenshin that I had come to know over the past couple of months. Right in front of me stood Battousai, an angry Battousai at that.

"She is _mine!_" he said, his words dripping with venom, "She always has been and she always will be." He turned to Misao as she aimed her gun at him. "You, just you wait. I _will_ get her back," he began to walk backwards towards a door that was shrouded in the shadows of the room, "even if that means that I have to follow you all over the country… I bring her back right where she belongs." He smiled a wicked grin at me, "With. Me."

And with that he walked out of the room, Misao careful to not take her eyes or her pistol off his retreating figure. As soon as his footsteps faded, I felt myself start sliding down the wall that had been holding me up for the last 10 minutes? I couldn't really tell how long it had been since it felt like hours to me.

My head began to pound incessantly. It was all too much. Everything was just too much for my system to handle. Every memory between Kenshin and me… was fake. Every word made up to bring me closer to him. My eyes darted around the moonlit room as if in search of a clear answer, the real truth.

As the black splotches started to take over my vision, I faintly heard Misao running over to me, calling my name. As I began to fall into unconsciousness, I could see myself running, running away from the cold amber eyes watching me and the dark, haunting voice laughed at my attempts to get away. My last thoughts before I blacked were _'Why me? If only I had never…'_

Sooo… what did you think? Please review it!

Yours truly,

the Wick'd Queen


	2. Introductions

Okay I'm sorry y'all! Here's the second chapter of the story. But first to my first ever reviewers (whom I will value for all eternity)

**Kokoronagomu**: thank you for your kind words and actually I like 'for the greater good Battousai too but as to which one like better… well I'll have to think about it.

**Rosswen**: your right! I do this for me! ( and for you lollz) :)

**Cosmic-lover**: neither can I. I think it up as I write it down

**morningwolf**: I journey on with this story my friend!

**saihei**: oh don't worry you'll find out soon enough

**t42n24t2**: by the way interesting name… anyway all this is in Tokyo (yeah you're right I should've made that clear) and thanks you. I do try.

Any way your ideas are welcomed and so is **constructive criticism**. Honestly I just really want to know what you thought about it and what you would like to happen in the story.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill.

**Introductions**

"I can't believe this! Ughh. Of course I just had to wake up late on my first day of my sophomore year at a brand new high school. How horribly cliché." I muttered to myself as I flew down the emptying 2nd floor hall in the east corridor. It was considerable hard to do being that I was carrying a backpack, a gym bag, a binder and a notebook. "I feel like I'm in one of those teen romance movies and any second I'll bump into the hottest, most popular guy in the OOF!"

The next thing I know, I find myself flat on my back on the cold, hard marble floor, looking up at the high vaulted ceilings dazed. "What the.." I wheezed out as I sat up. I gently massaged my stomach due to the dulling ache I felt there. "How did I…. what just…," looking around I saw my stuff scattered around me.

"Whoops." I heard someone grunt somewhere close by. It was then that I realized there was no way that I had magically the wind literally knocked out of my body, not unless I had suddenly woke up in a world of witches and wizards. Which is totally not possible because I mean, why would teenage witches and wizards been at high school?

"So if it wasn't magic," I murmured. I looked in the direction of that I heard the grunt come from and proceeded to have my jaw drop in a cartoonish manner. "No. Way." I said astonished. Stand off to my left was a guy. But not just any guy, a really hot guy. I couldn't get a good look at him since he was slightly turned away, but I knew from the way that he held himself that he was a hottie. With a straight nose and a firm jaw placed quite nicely around thin, pale pink lips that were somehow manly, he had a face of a grown man. He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek that somehow complimented his odd violet eyes. To complete the look, his skin was naturally tanned, as if by sunlight, and his amazingly long, dark red hair framed his face as ended mid-back. This guy was beyond cute, no he was beyond _sexy_. Yeah, that sounds right. This mysterious guy was _super sexy_.

'_This cannot be happening to me,' _I thought._ Next thing you know, we'll both be apologizing to each and gathering all my stuff off the floor. Then our hands will touch and we'll know immediately that we were meant for each other.'_ I snorted and mentally noted to stop watch girly romantic movies, as well as the Lifetime channel.

"Geez woman, are you going to sit there all day?" the really hot guy asked with a smirk. _'Oh no he didn't. He did not just ask that when HE'S the one that knocked ME down. Jerk!'_

I opened my mouth to say some witty retort back but then I realized that if he looks like that and talks like that he just might be popular. I whispered to myself, "It's your first day. Don't make any enemies. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice." I was saying this little mantra when I felt myself being lifted off the. "Be nice… whoa! Gah! No I hate being lifted. Please put me down. Please I hate being picked up." I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head into his chest. It was when that I felt a deep rumbling in his chest that I realized he was laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me!" I felt offended that he was chuckling at the situation.

"Calm down, woman. I'm just messing with you." He grinned as he sat me down. The mystery guy then started to pick up my fallen things. He handed my stuff back to me. He smiled again and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Kenshin Himura."

Warily (because at my old school the guys weren't quite so nice) I shook his hand. "Hey I'm Kaoru Kamiya." He had a really firm, and yet gentle, handshake as if he was afraid he would break me.

"I take it that you're new here." He said pulling his hand back to his side.

"Uh... yeah. How did you know that?" wouldn't you be suspicious if some random guy knocked you to the floor, picked you up like it was nothing, introduced himself, and told you that he knew you were new here.

He chuckled and I realized belatedly that he had a nice laugh. You know like deep and soothing. Anyway Kenshin answered me with, "When I was picking up your stuff I saw your schedule. If you were already student here, you would know that your first class, with Mr. Yamamoto, means that being 5 minutes early is on time to class."

He looked around, prompting me to do the same thing, and then I slapped my hand over my eyes in a 'wow I'm so stupid!' moment. Kenshin had made me realize that I didn't have to slightest clue where my class was. When I had been in the administrative office yesterday, I had forgotten to pick up a map. I just reasoned that I would have to get here early and take a quickly look around this gigantic school. _'Well that plan went splendidly, didn't it?'_

"Here Kamiya-san, "Kenshin said, "I'll take you to Yamamoto's class." I just dumbly nodded at his generosity. He started off in the opposite direction that I had been going in. I followed quickly so as not to get lost or left behind.

"Hey… um Himura-san?" I stuttered. I had never really stuttered before because I wasn't the type of person who got flustered so easily. He smiled, encouraging me to go on. "Um... why aren't you in class? I mean not that I'm ungrateful for everything you're doing for me but uh… don't you have class? I mean you do go to school here, right?"

Great now I was fumbling over my words and all because of the hottie walking me to class. Walking. Me. To. Class. '_Can life get any better?'_ I inwardly giggled. _'NO. Kaoru don't get distracted you need to focus on Kenshin's answer!'_

He laughed and replied, "Actually I was one of the seniors chosen to help guide new students around. So I guess you're in luck." We turned a corner and walked up a flight of stairs. "Well, anyway right now we're in the east wing of the school but on the _3rd_ floor," He continued, emphasizing the floor number for me.

We walked down the hall to our left and stopped by 4 doors down on the right. "So this is it." I muttered, pissed at the world for making my walk with Himura the Hottie so short. "Well thanks for walking me here and all." I said louder so he could hear. I then reached for the door knob but Kenshin beat me to it. I lifted a brow in question at his hand on the door knob. I looked into his face expecting a playful expression but he just smirked and stepped towards me. I stepped back, vigilant. All I wanted was my space even though he was so very sexy. Beware of sexy men.

Kenshin just smirked wider at my expression. He kept on walking towards me until he had me backed into a wall. _'Yeah definitely a teen romance movie…'_ Kenshin stuck his left arm on the wall beside my head and crossed his legs. "Himura-san, what are …" I stopped talking when I felt Kenshin's finger against my lips. I looked up into his face and what I saw was…. so different from the playful expression he had had on his face during our walk her. I could literally feel his intense gaze on me, like he was studying me. I bit my lip in an unusual bout of self-consciousness and watch his eyes go from intensely focused to something I couldn't place my finger on. If anything I would almost that he looked… hungry. _'Stop it Kaoru. You're just imagining things. But… something is making me feel on edge so don't let your guard down.'_ I thought to myself.

Kenshin leaned in closely, so close that our noses were only inches away from touching. "Oh nothing I just thought I would help you open the door is all." At that statement I got angry what did he I was some pampered little girl? I had lived a life so far and I wasn't about to let anyone patronize me.

I glared at and pushed his arm away from me. "I don't need your help, Himura-san. I think I'm strong enough to open a door by myself." Kenshin stepped away from me with that now infuriating, sexy smirk still on his face. And then I hit me that he was teasing me, and that connection made me even angrier. Through clenched teeth (I always had had anger issues), "Now if you'll excuse me." I shoved past him when I heard his inane snickering. I physical had to stop myself from turning around and really giving him something to laugh about.

'_Calm down Kaoru. You don't want anyone to know about your anger problems… not until they're already your friend.'_ I read the plaque outside the door with the teacher's name and room number on it, **Mr. Yamamoto** **room number 309e**. I was already 20 minutes late thanks to my irritating guide, so I knew there was a big possibility that I was going to be in trouble. I swiftly turned the handle, pulled the door open, and stepped into class, letting go of the door handle so that it would swing shut behind me. Putting a barrier between me and a laughing Kenshin Himura.

"I presume that you are Ms. Kaoru Kamiya?" asked Mr. Yamamoto. He was the sophomore teacher for all 8 history classes. "You were the only who was I marked as absent." Mr. Yamamoto had been working at Ryogoku High School for 15 years, so respected and fear by everyone, including some of the staff. He was a quiet old man, balding on the top of his head but with a gray beard that came to just below his chin. I nodded at him, my throat suddenly dry. Well you would be nervous to if you had just transferred to a new school and almost nobody knew who you were.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Ms. Kamiya, could you please take that empty seat by the window?" I turned to where he was pointing and saw a seat in the second to last row open. I nodded once again. It's really unnerving feeling 18 pairs of eyes watching you. I had taken one step in that direction when I remembered. Because I had been late this morning, I hadn't gotten the chance to look for my locker, or go to the gym to drop off my gym bag.

"Umm… Mr. Yamamoto," I clearly, yet hesitantly, asked (wouldn't want people thinking that I was scared now would I?), "since I didn't get a chance to drop off my bag, where can I leave it? I mean just for the moment." I gripped my bag's shoulder strap tightly in my right hand because if people hadn't been looking at me before they sure were now. I guess that after Mr. Yamamoto told me where to sit they were expecting me to practically run to my seat and cower.

"Oh, you're an athlete are you? What sport do you play? Please tell us." Well he seemed generally interested (and maybe a little put out by my 2nd interruption) so I responded they only way I knew how: the truth.

"Actually I play many sports: volleyball, soccer, and lacrosse. But since volleyball season just ended, I have my soccer stuff ready. The school receptionist told me there were try outs today. So uh… where can I put my bag?" I hadn't really answered the question but the basics would have to do for now.

I mean, they didn't need to know anything about me just yet. For instance I didn't tell them that I had been a star athlete for all of those sports back at my old school. That was information they would have to find out themselves and find out they would.

"Right, I'd almost forgotten," he chuckled. "Just take your bag with you and set it under the window next to your desk until class ends. You're new to the school so I'll let this slide for today, but no exceptions tomorrow." And with a small smile of thanks in his direction, I quickly took my seat and setting down my bag under the large window. The teacher resumed talking about some documentary the class had watched earlier that month.

Since I hadn't been here for the movie, I blocked it out and turned to stare out the classroom window that overlooked the school courtyard. I was thinking about how good it would feel to be outside right now, just relaxing in the sun or maybe sitting in the shade of the huge tree that was the center of the yard, when I heard "Psst. Hey over here." I heard a rather light voice hiss coming from my left.

I turned in the direction of the sound and was mildly surprised to see a girl looking right at me. I angled my body to where it looked like I was paying attention, but I was actually leaning over to listen to the girl. "Yeah?" I whispered back. My eyes slide over to the girl, studying her face. She had big, cool gray eyes and a cute little button nose. She was wearing a royal purple cropped jacket with some kind of magenta top underneath. She also had on faded denim shorts as well as lavender low top converse. With glossy black bangs that framed her face followed by a super long braid that probably went past mid-back, she was, all in all, really pretty and petite.

It made me look at my own clothes. Not that I looked bad or anything. I had on a white zip-up hoodie with faint baby blue cursive writing on the front. It said _Never Stop_ across the chest. Underneath the hoodie I had on a navy blue tank top that rested on a faded gray jean mini skirt. Underneath the skirt I had on faded black legs. On my feet I was wearing black, blue, and gold Supra Muska Skytops. With my 5ft 7in frame, I knew it looked good, but I saw myself as okay looking girl.

"Hi. I'm Misao. Nice to meet you." She whispered happily with her reaching her hand out into the aisle to shake mine. You could tell that she was struggling to get her hand out far enough because she was seated one seat in front of me in the row of chairs to my right.

I smiled and whispered back, "Hey I'm Kaoru… but I guess you already know that. Nice to meet you, too." We sealed the deal with an off-kilter handshake, but it seemed good enough. Somehow, in a weird way, it seemed as if we had connected or something. But at that precise moment in time, Mr. Yamamoto decided that class would so break off into groups to discuss what we had seen. He then left the room stating that he had to go to teachers' workroom for a bit.

I already knew, without a doubt, not a single person in the class would actually 'discuss' the movie. Okay, maybe the nerds would try the discussion but other than them, no one would do work when there isn't a teacher in the class. With this in mind, I turned my body completely to Misao as she got up and moved back a desk in order to be directly across from me.

"So, I just thought I'd welcome the new girl. I remember when I was new here; people weren't very friendly," Misao giggled, although her face had dropped in a slight pout at the end.

I laughed when I saw her adorableness but immediately toned it down. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself, as I knew that would come naturally. I had always had the ability to unwillingly draw huge amounts of attention wherever I went although I thought there was a kind of comfort in being a background face.

Happily, I told Misao how grateful I was that she had thought to welcome me. We chatted for a little bit more about, me asking her about the teachers and the students and her answering the questions easily. I learned that while the majority of the school was kind of snobby, there were some people that were humble and down to earth. They sounded like my kind of people.

Then she said that she wanted to see my schedule to check if we had any other classes together. I turned out that not only did I have World History with her but I also had Algebra 2 with her. It seemed like I wouldn't have to suffer alone in math.

"So Kaoru I heard you say that you're trying out for the soccer team. Be careful. Those girls both for the varsity and junior varsity teams are absolutely ruthless," Misao advised.

I smirked a little at this. "Probably no more 'ruthless' than me. The main reason that I came to this school was because of the athletic program." By now, I had noticed that most of the conversations in the class had slowed to a crawl, if not completely stopped.

Was it because they were trying to listen in on our conversation? If so, these kids were definitely starving for something to gossip about and I just so happened to be the new topic. Maybe they were curious about the new girl. I chuckled ruefully inside my head and continued talking.

"I transferred to Ryogoku High on an athletic scholarship. I've always heard people talk about how amazing Ryo High is at everything. I guess it would just be kind of disappointing if the school that claimed to be number one was… I don't know… soft. My old school was really competitive and so am I, so it wouldn't as fulfilling if I didn't have to fight for it, you know?"

At that statement some angry guy randomly jumped into our little chat asking, "And just what sport did you get a scholarship for?" I chuckled out loud this time. I actually wasn't surprised that no one knew who I was. Considering where I was from.

"I basically picked what sport I got the scholarship for." I paused, looking directly at him. "In the end I chose soccer because it's my favorite but that doesn't mean I won't try-out for other sports," I answered back smoothly. This brought the whole class was brought to a screeching halt. It seemed that everyone was suddenly rendered speechless. I had figured that maybe a few people would be shocked, but I hadn't thought that _everyone_ would be surprised.

As short girl with glasses piped up, all heads in the room snapped in her direction, "Wait. You said you got to pick which sport you got the scholarship for?" I nodded that that was correct and she continued. "Our school only gives out scholarships if you're the _best_ at what you do. So aren't you implying that you're the best at every sport you play? That you're so good that you could turn down whatever offers you get?" I heard someone snort in disbelief, or at least I think it was disbelief. My classmates whipped back around, anticipating my answer. I swear they were all going to have a bad case of whiplash by the time this was done.

I answered, almost immediately, "Personally I don't think that. You'd have to ask the coaches."

After my answer, the class seemed angry. I didn't really mind if people asked the coaches about me and my games. Even when the coaches had been there I hadn't even been aware of their presence there so I can't say how I acted or played at any specific game.

"Kaoru," Misao wondered aloud, "did you know that at this school, it's practically impossible for a student to get a scholarship for more than two sports? Well I guess you figured it out know. But it's because athletes here basically specialize in one sport that we are the best in the district. Even being crazy good, as in good enough to be a regular starter in two sports is sorta rare, you know? People just don't have the time or motivation." When she had finished, Misao still seemed a little doubtful. Trust me when I say that I could tell by the way she was sizing me up, well her and half the class

"Oh come on." I turned away and muttered, "It really isn't that hard." At that statement those around me gasped or spluttered and turned to others further away from me to spread my rude words. _Well forgive me for being an athlete! It really isn't my fault that I love what I do._

"Can you believe this girl?" "Who does she think she is?" "Well you know all scholarship students act like they're superior."

"Kaoru," Misao hissed, "You're making it worse!" I didn't understand at that time just what I was doing but I would definitely find out later. So I continued, quite stupidly might I add.

"I mean really," I said to the whole class, "I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Oh, Missy," someone chuckled by the door. _That voice, I know that voice._ " it's a much bigger deal than you think.". Those students not already facing the door, turned and promptly gasped.

"Sano."

I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter and I know it's quite boring and makes Kaoru _seem_ conceited but she really isn't in this story. And I also promise that I'm going somewhere with this chapter… so please just hang on.

Oh and don't forget to review it if you had any thoughts on it (your ideas are welcomed here).

Yours Royally,

the Wick'd Queen


	3. Low Profile

I'm really sorry that it took so long to come out with this chapter, but you know LIFE HAPPENED. *chuckle* again I'm really sorry.

**kokoronamogu**: yeah I like a Kenshin like that and don't worry she won't be perfect at everything

**Rosswen**: let's hope I can keep that smile there (and thank you, I needed that) 3

**saihei**:it's a relief that this chapter didn't bore you and Kenshin is just so yummy! loll

**Cosmic-lover**: thank you and really I can't wait for more "interactions" to hehehe :P

Any way your ideas are welcomed and so is **constructive criticism**. Honestly I just really want to know what you thought about it and what you would like to happen in the story. So please review.

**Disclaimer**: You know what it is.

**So Much for a Low Profile**

I jumped up from my seat and slowly walked up to the classroom door. I couldn't believe it. There, leaning against the doorjamb, was none other than Sanosuke Sagara. I just couldn't believe it. Sano was old friend of mine that had left our small home town when he was recruited to do the one of the two things he loved the most: boxing. Well technically Sano liked fighting in general, but boxing was a legal way for him to do it. In fact Sano was a phenomenal boxer. He had a tall, skinny build with slender muscle that was unusual for a boxer, although this allowed him to be extremely quick and light on his feet. Despite his body build, he had power that could rarely be matched in Tokyo's high school boxing world.

"Sano," I asked cautiously, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to that No-name school that recruited you." I stopped in front of him, carefully studying his face. There was always the chance that this guy was just some creepy Sano look-alike. I had encountered one or two of them in the past. There was always some loser out there that wanted to use Sano's reputation as a bad-ass street fighter for themselves.

"Well Missy, if you had answered my letters that I sent to you, you would've known that I transferred from that lame school to Ryogoku in my sophomore year," He lazily shot back.

"Uh, pause." I held up a hand, squinting at him in my confusion. "What letters? You didn't send me any letters. Trust me; I would know if you had."

Sano just looked at me. "Hmm. We'll talk about that later. So how were things at home, ya know, after I left? I bet you missed me with a burning passion." At his comment, I immediately tensed up and looked away. Sano's voice dropped sharply. He spoke in a low voice and although he tried to stay calm, I could hear the simmering anger in his voice. "Jou- chan." Sano never called me 'Jou-chan' unless he was serious. "Tell me what happened. What did _he_…"

I quickly cut him off with a loud "Sano!". I glanced around and saw that almost everyone was either watching at us, or were looking away but had their bodies turned in our direction pretending not to listen. _'He just had to bring _him _up now of all times,'_ I thought bitterly. Looking at the floor I cleared my voice, lowering it to murmur. "Sano… I really don't want to talk about this, not here and definitely not now. So if we could just, you know, drop it. We can talk about it later okay?" Sano was one of the few people who knew about everything that had happened in my life, well he used. With that thought in mind, I turned sharply back towards my seat.

Shocked was the first word that came to mind as I took in the class's various reactions. To what they were reacting to, I don't actually know, but now not only was class looking at me, yet again, but you could practically feel the dangerous aura coming off of Sano. This day was turning out to be just wonderful (insert sarcasm here).

I shifted my gaze to Misao and saw that her face was a mixture of shock and amusement. I will admit that I am a… socially awkward person. I haven't really had much interaction with kids my age when I was younger and that always makes me feel at a loss when dealing with others emotions. But her amusement was something I could work with.

With a quick glance around the class and back over my shoulder, revealing a still angry Sano, I trotted over to Misao. I shivered. Not because I was cold but strangely because I felt as if someone was watching me.

Have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched? Do you know how creepy that feeling is? I mean I had expected some of my class to still be sneaking little looks here and there, and I also expected Sano's unhappy gaze on me, but what I wasn't prepared for was to feel as if someone was… I couldn't quite understand what I was trying to figure out so I just but it to the back of my mind to deal with later.

Reaching Misao, I asked, "Misao I just wondering if you could tell me why people is staring at me… again." I gestured to a nearby female student who was still staring at me, and not too happily at that. I turned back to Sano and motioned for him to come over to me. I could see that he was still angry for me cutting him off like that but he would just have to get over like he always did. He already knew how I was about _that_ particular subject.

Misao just laughed and waved at Sano like they were old friends. I looked over at him, expecting him to already know Misao but he looked surprised too. I heard Misao let out another giggle and looked back at her with a curious expression on my face.

Turning back to the class, I spoke loudly, "Okay now people. Go back to whatever you were doing. This no longer concerns you guys." Most people did turn away, grumbling loudly while a few still looked on until I glared at each one. With that I gave my attention back to Misao and Sano.

"Well Kaoru I guess I should kinda tell you something about me. I guess you could call me Ryo High's resident 'Intel Queen'. I know everything about everyone that has walked and/or walks these hallways. Although I make it my business to know, I don't spread it around. I am in NO way a gossipy-girl. Keeping up so far?" she questioned, looking between Sano and I. We nodded that she should go on as the three of us walked over to grab me and Misao's bags. "Okay good. And as for why people are looking at you, it's because not only are you a new transfer student who had her _choice_ of athletic scholarships here at THE prestigious Ryogoku High School but you also happen to know Sanosuke Sagara, Ryo High's Number 2 Hottie? And it seems like you two know each really well? Girl, this means you've got some serious social connections that some kids at this would die for, literally." She shrugged and gave me some time to comprehend the words spewing from her mouth.

I turned to my left, "Sano, what do you think about all this?" I questioned. He was nodding his head in agreement; although it sounding like he was muttering something about actually being Number 1. I sighed "I probably drew even more attention to myself didn't I?"Again Sano nodded. "Great just what I need _more unwanted_ attention. Fun!" I sighed. _'Why do I always do this to myself?'_ I grabbed by backpack off the floor and slung it over my right shoulder. Snatching my other stuff from my desk, I started towards the door with Misao next to me and Sano walking a few steps ahead of us.

Standing by the door, I felt anxious. I really didn't want this class to end. Misao was in this class, and although I didn't know what class Sano was supposed to be in, he was still here. When this ended that would mean no Misao and no Sano. That also meant that some of the other people in this class would be in my different classes and those kids would probably spread the word about the crazy new girl. Just great, I could tell that today I was going to be on the receiving end of a lot of rude stares, snide comments, and haughty expressions. _'Just like home, huh?'_

I pulled my schedule out of my notebook and glanced down. "So I guess I'm off to** Foundations of Art 1B **in **room 104s**. What? Where is that?" I looked up at the sound of Sano's laugh and gave him a small glare.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! Just because don't know where I'm going in this gigantic school…" I grumbled. "The least you could do would be to help me figure out this damn schedule and then point me in the direction of my next class. I only have 4 minutes between classes to find each class and there's no way I can get to class if I don't know where it is."

Misao giggled, "The letter beside the room number tells you what wing of the school the class is, while the first number of the room number tells you which floor. So your next class is 104s right?" I nodded. "Then that means that your class is going to be on the 1st floor in the southern wing of the school. But right now, you're in the east wing of school on the 3rd floor."

"Of course. More walking." I was definitely pouting. I wasn't that I hated exercise or anything. As a matter of fact there was nothing I loved more than working up a good sweat. I just really hated the fact that I would probably be lost for the majority of my first week at this school. "How am I suppose to know which direction to go for my next class when you guys aren't there?" I grumbled.

I have always had a terrible sense of direction. Sano used to always make fun of me and say that if I thought we should go right, he would make an immediate left. To this day it is still very insulting and annoys me to no end. The bell signaled the end of class and I turned towards the hallway.

"Ok I'll see you both later. I'm going to get started on finding this class." I waved good bye to Misao and Sano and started walking in the direction they had told me was south. As I continued on my merry way, I could see all the curious looks other people were sending my way. The whispers of "Oh look at the new girl" or "Isn't that the girl that…". Apparently news travels very fast at Ryogoku High. That was something I definitely need to remember, seeing as I always tend to make a scene.

After turning a corner, I quickly moved down the necessary two flights of stairs. I looked both ways down the tan brick hallway. _'Hmmm, should I go left or right? Which is way? Well I think that I should go right.'_ "Okay left it is."

'_Oh, I knew it. I was right to go left._ I read a room number to my right and see **100s** on one of the rooms. 4 doors down, I turned to my right towards my next class. I strolled into the class like I owned the place and glance around for a clock. I inwardly applauded my skills at making it with only seconds left until the bell was to ring. And now that I wasn't worried about getting lost or being late to class, I took in my new surrounds. After everything I had been through in my short life, I had gotten into habit of checking were all available exits were, among other things.

It seemed that Ryogoku High's Foundations of Art 1B class is a legit art class. There were gray, waist high tables covered in a plastic cover pushed close together created an empty space in the middle of class. There were a number of black stools positioned randomly around the room. When you walked into the class room, immediately to your left were cabinets no doubt filled with paints and tools for art. Further back, some kind of strange storage room with glass windows, where I spotted some kind of wooden contraption.

I walked towards the storage room and opened the door. There in the wooden contraption I had seen was actually a naked wooden mannequin. "This school is so ridiculous. Really? A mannequin?" I muttered.

"You have no idea." At the sudden voice, I spun around, my hand over my speedy heart.

"Christ! You scared the daylights out of me! Next time could you not sneak up on me? I have issues with creepers and I will not be held liable to any damage that befalls you if you don't learn from this experience," I yelled at the young man in now front of me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I told myself to calm down. I looked back at the guy and shook my head. I brushed past the shocked man and walked stiffly to the table closest to the window.

Dropping my bag on the table, I grabbed a nearby stool and sat with a sigh. This class wasn't starting off like I hoped it would. _'Come on, keep it together girl. You have a free period next period, so just wait.'_ I rested my head on my folded arms on the tabletop and closed my eyes again. I mean I generally liked art. It was a "chance to express myself" without any forms of real criticism. I wasn't amazingly good at art or anything. I had a little skill with sketching but that was it; that was where my artistic prowess abruptly ended.

"Well. Class it's time to start class. I'm Mr. Sato, your new art teacher. Usually teachers have a teaching plan ready for you to do, but I wanted to hear your ideas on things everyone might like to do before I finalize anything. So I want everyone to give me at least one idea. How about we start…." I stopped listening then went back to my own little world.

Sometime later I was interrupted from my happy daydreaming by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see everyone staring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

The guy I had only blew up at responded, "We're waiting for your idea. You're the last person so hurry up, you're wasting my time." I gave him a hard look before quickly deciding on something I would like to do this year.

"Well all I really want to do this year is sketch. I like to draw… so yeah". After my brilliant comment, class flew by with me paying little attention to it or anyone. The only thing I kept an eye on was that rude boy. I haven't had a great experience with guys, so I always kept an eye out for guys with attitudes.

He sat at a table across the room from me, surrounding by older guys. When I say older guys I mean guys that looked older than him, so I guess that made him more of a kid. He looked like he was younger than me so he had to be a freshman. I looked him up and down carefully. I wanted to give Misao a description of him so she could tell me who it was.

He was short kid, with tan skin that oddly complimented his spiky black hair. He had a grungy-look about him. His slightly faded yellow shirt said _Biohazard _on the front with a _toxic waste symbol_ on the back. He paired that together with worn forest green cargo pants. He somehow completed the look with brand-new Nike Marvk Mid Greed White shoes.

When I think about his clothes, it didn't make sense. Why would he have such expensive shoes but cheap, scruffy looking clothes? It was beyond me. When I was growing up, my father always told me that they way you dress represented something about yourself; he said I should never allow myself to look ragged. It gives off an image that says you can't provide or protect yourself and that you're… not well off.

Maybe it's just me, but I don't think you should allow others to know when you're down on your luck. It gives some people incentive to pick on you. There's no way I'm going to allow myself to look poor, much less basically invite people to talk about me and try to bully me.

I guess I must have been staring for a long time or very intensely or something, but one of the older boys looked directly at me and winked with a nasty sneer on his face. I looked away quickly and shivered. I didn't want anything to do with guys for awhile, not after what I had just gone through back home.

Not much later the bell rang and I was out in the hallway, on my way to my free 3rd period. Looking around the hallway, at all the happy people joking around with their friends, I felt even more alone than usual. I could see the occasional glance being thrown my way. With a groan, I muttered, "This is going to be a long day."

I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter and I know it's quite boring but I also promise that I'm going somewhere with this chapter… so please just hang on.

Oh and don't forget to review it if you had any thoughts on it (your ideas are welcomed here).

Yours Royally,

the Wick'd Queen


End file.
